Everything I'm Not
by PictureMeBroken
Summary: She gazed up at him, a heavy flush spreading over her cheeks as he raked a hungry gaze over her. His arms were around her in mere seconds, pulling her against him as their lips crashed together. It was the first of many kisses the two would share. NxH.
1. Prologue 1: Encounter

**Alright, warning time! This story is going to be extremely sexual and all of the characters are gonna be at least a little OOC. ^^; **

**Okay, so this is going to be a NarutoXHinata, and I'm going to try and make this fic at least fifteen chapters, so there's gonna be a lot going on. There will be some HinataX-insert other male character whom I haven't decided upon yet here- eventually, and you'll see when you get there.:p **

**These chapters may be shorter than I'd like a lot of the time, and I apologize in advance for that. **

**Alright, last thing; Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, sadly. If I did there would be much naked Gaara.x3**

**Okie den, enjoy!:) **

She would never tell him how much these encounters meant to her; how much she needed him. It wouldn't change anything. He would still be unattainable, just out of her reach. He would never return her feelings, always giving his heart to someone else, only needing her to alleviate the pain of his existence by relieving his physical pain, by giving him all that she could.

Her nails dug into his back as her own arched involuntarily. He groaned, pulling her body flush against his as he pumped into her, his actions becoming less reserved, more desperate. He bit down on her neck, a moan falling from her lips and he pulled back, severing them, breaking their connection. The lack of his warmth hit her like a physical blow. She covered it with a smile as he lied back panting, lids pulled down to cover his cerulean orbs. She could see them clearly in her head, the different shades and hues mingling to form the perfect sky blue. She ran a hand trough her dark hair, taking out some of the knots as he cleaned himself. He looked up to met her lavender eyes, a small smile on his lips. They'd been doing this for too long, neither of them blushed or looked away, the evidence of their sin ear in the way that his member stood even though sated and the hardening of her nipples as she flipped over, teasing him with the view.

It was all too casual and it tore her apart inside. He would say things he didn't mean while they were tangled around each other, and she knew that he didn't mean them, but she still hoped. Still prayed that if she showed him how much she cared for him, he might just let go of the girl he could never have and come running back into her arms to stay.

But at the end of the day, she knew he wouldn't stay. She knew that he would go home and think about the other girl, try and pass the time until he could see her again.

She knew that she could never compare to the one he loved.

No, Hinata could never be Sakura.

**Hinata: -blushes- Wh-what were N-Naruto-k-kun and I d-doing...? **

**Ino: -snickers before whispering in Hinata's ear- **

**Hinata: ...-faints- **


	2. Prologue 2: Blossoms

**Hey guys! Chapter two!:D A bit shorter than I would've liked, but this and the first chapter are sorta like two pieces of the same prologue. I won't be working on this story, or any of my others for that matter, this weekend, but by Tuesday I should have something updated. Lol. **

**Enjoy!**

The Hyuga heiress's brows drew together as she checked the street once more. She sighed as she sat back down and sipped her ice water. Hinata frowned as she sat alone. Naruto was never late for one of their lunch-dates. Even when Konoha's number one knuckle-headed ninja slept in, he would always rush to make sure Hinata was never left waiting for him, and yet here she was, the day before she left on a big mission, and Naruto was nowhere to be found. Brushing her dark locks back away from her face she paid for her water and left, heading up to the Hokage's tower.

She stopped a little ways down the street as the infectious laughter of a certain blonde ninja reached her ears. Hinata turned a corner to find a very annoyed looking Sakura and a laughing Naruto sitting together at a small café. A deep flush found it's way to her cheeks as she turned and went back on her original track. How could she be so stupid? Of course if something came up with Sakura their plans meant nothing. Her throat tightened as tears of anger welled up in her lavender eyes. She felt so stupid. This wasn't the first time it'd happened, this was just the first time he hadn't told her he had plans with Sakura.

She wiped the tears away as she reached the Hokage's tower. It didn't matter. _She_ didn't matter. At least not to Naruto. She sighed again as she ascended the stairs. She'd been sighing a lot that morning and was certain it wasn't because of mission anxiety. She was to head out first thing in the morning and assume the role of a missing nin to try and infiltrate a small group thought to be working with the Akatsuki. Tsunade thought that Hinata's skills added with her clan's kekkei genkai would make them more apt to let her join them. She hadn't been to keen on taking the mission at first since it would mean months if not a whole year or so apart from Naruto. She wouldn't be able to send any word back to Konoha lest the Akatsuki find out she was actually a spy, and the thought of going for so long without even talking to him…But Hinata knew that she needed to do this. She needed to do it for Naruto.

One step closer to bring down the Akatsuki, and to getting Sasuke back.

**|/|/|/|/|**

Naruto flinched as he say the hurt in Hinata's eyes. He wanted nothing more than to run after her and apologize in that moment, but he couldn't bring himself to. It was better this way. Her father would never accept the demon of the leaf as his eldest daughter's husband. Naruto had accepted this fact long ago, but he hadn't been able to hold back, the first night they spent together…He just couldn't help it. Hinata had been stunning, only a small step up from her usual beauty, and he was tired of holding back.

_Hinata giggled happily as Naruto drug her along behind him, her light blue dress billowing around her thighs. Naruto smiled as he finally stopped and turned to face her. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of her under the somei-yoshino blossoms. He'd never seen such a beautiful sight. Her dark hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her bangs were curled beautifully, brushing her eyebrows. Her spring yukata was almost the perfect match to her eyes with small pink and white flowers trailing down the long sleeves. Hinata was glowing in the moonlight as Naruto beamed down at her. She gazed up at him, a heavy flush spreading over her cheeks as he raked a hungry gaze over her. His arms were around her in mere seconds, pulling her against him as their lips crashed together. It was the first of many kisses the two would share._

Naruto had to hold back a sigh at the memory. He didn't know when he'd fallen in the with the shy beauty, but ever since, he'd been trying to stop, to get rid of the feelings so she could go on to marry someone normal who would make her happy and make her father proud. She didn't deserve to spend her life wondering when he'd snap and let the kyuubi ran rampant.

No, Hinata deserved better than that. She deserved better than Naruto.

**I won't spend too much time on the mission itself, so it should only take a few chapters to complete that arc, and then we can start to get into the real NaruXHina.:3**

**Which, for those who don't know the somei-yoshino are a type of Cherry Blossoms that are almost purely white with a very light pink around the stem. ^.^ **


	3. Chapter 1: Missing

**So, I know I said this would be finished by Tuesday, but as you can see, I fell a bit behind. ^^; Sorry if this is a bit rushed, but honestly I was a bit rushed writing it, so I'm sorry if it shows. . **

**Okay, well, I won't keep you any longer with my silly ANs. **

**Enjoy!**

Hinata was dressed and ready before the sun had even started it's steady stroll across the sky. She secured her bag before slipping out her window. She wanted to make this look as real as possible, sticking to the shadows, and staying silent. She stopped suddenly, turning and leaping onto the roof of a nearby apartment building. She slid over the other side, letting herself into Naruto's window quietly. The blonde was sleeping, albeit fitfully, his covers half on and half off the bed. Hinata couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her lips. He was adorable when he was laying there, eyes shut, hair messier than usual.

Walking on her toes, the Hyuga hieress made her way to the edge of his bed, kneeling on the floor and pressing her lips to his forehead. Naruto reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist, trying to pull him to her. She gasped as he pressed his lips to hers.

"I missed you, Hinata-Chan." He murmured before lying back once more. _He's still asleep._ She pulled away and smiled sadly before going back out into the night.

|/|/|/|

Naruto grunted as he rolled out of bed, missing Hinata as soon as he realized she wasn't on her side of the bed. He knew he should've been expecting it. Even when she did stay the night he always woke up alone. And he always thought that he wouldn't see her again. He always did though, the dark-haired girl smiling and waiting for him at Ichiraku's.

Naruto smiled as he though about Hinata and stood to shower before going out to meet her.

The blonde dressed quickly before rushing out to meet the beautiful girl that was sweet enough to have lunch with him everyday at his favorite place. Naruto only slowed when Ichiraku's was within sight. He smiled as he walked inside. He was a bit late, but Hinata wouldn't mind, she never did.

"Hey Naruto. Hinata hasn't come in yet, so I'll get you a drink while you wait." Ayame chuckled as she saw her father's most frequent costumer before getting a glass from under the counter and filling it with Narrator's usual drink of choice. The blonde flashed her a smile before sipping from the glass.

After twenty minutes he couldn't help but worry a bit. Hinata had never once been late, or missed a lunch. Maybe it was revenge for yesterday? No, Hinata wasn't the type to hold a grudge. Naruto payed for his meal before setting off towards her house. _Wait, what am I doing? It's a good thing she didn't come, that just makes things easier for me. If she starts avoiding me, then maybe we can stop this and she can go be with someone who'll make her happy..._

"Naruto, I need to talk to you." Neji said, dropping down from the roof of the building next to him. The Hyuga male didn't give Naruto a chance to reply as he gave the bad news.

"Hinata-Sama's missing."

|/|/|/|

"Who is she?" Akiro said as he watched the dark-haired girl sleeping peacefully. She had checked in to the hotel less than an hour ago and had already showered and passed out. How long had she been traveling? Why was she out here? Was she on a mission? He had noticed a Leaf shinobi band in her bag, but why wasn't she wearing it? Had she been exiled? Or had she run away? He was brought back to reality by Zetsu giving him a cold look.

"She was a Leaf ninja, but apparently she disappeared from the village a few days ago. They've sent out a search party for her, but I doubt they'll find her. They don't have a single bit of information on her whereabouts." Before dissolving back into the trunk of the tree, Zetsu glanced over the three of them. "Keep an eye on her." The three jounins before him nodded.

"What do you think about her, Niko?" Ariko asked, toying with the hood of his black jacket, violet eyes betraying the depths of his interest in this odd woman before them. Niko simply shrugged, untying the black band from his wrist and using it to tie back his long cerulean locks. Niko was the group strategist in a way and hardly ever shared his thoughts with the two shinobi before him. Although the three had known each other since childhood, he knew that neither could be trusted. Meryl pouted, tossing her red hair over her shoulder, the sunlight causing the natural highlights to flare up, accenting her curly tresses with golden strands. She had her hair in low pigtails, making her look even cuter as she knelt before her childhood friend.

"You never talk to us anymore, Niko-Kun. Don't you trust your bestfriends?" Akiro shook his head, colorless locks dancing in the wind as a small smirk found it's way to his lips. They both already knew the other nin's answer.

"No." Niko said simply, contemplating various ways to escape the seemingly hurt girl before him. Both men had to admit that Meryl was an astounding actress, tears bubbling up in her eyes, eyes so light in color that they almost appeared white, only separated from the sclera by a ring of dark blue.

"Why are you so mean to me, Niko-Kun? Don't you love your little, Mery-Chi anymore?" Niko shook his head as a tear slid down her pale cheek. Smiling, Niko stood and flicked her on the head, causing her to stand and glare at him, a slight pout still present in the quirk of her lips. "Bastard."

Meryl turned, deciding they wouldn't need her for anything, and leaped from the tree, landing easily on the ground and pulling the collar up on her black coat. The two men watched as she walked off, mini-skirt clad buttocks swinging in a way that could make even the most well-trained shinobi drop his weapons and stare. No wonder they could never get any new recruitees. Meryl ended up inadvertantly killing them all first assignment.

Running a hand through his shaggy colorless locks, Akiro sighed.

"Niko, you got things here? I've got somethings to take care of." Niko nodded, giving a two finger salute as Akiro followed Meryl's lead.

"Now then, little flower," Niko mused, head tilted to the side in thought. "What are you doing so far from home?"

**Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed so far! You guys make me want to continue on this story.x3 So, keep reviewing, and get your friends to read too! The more subscribers and reviews I get, the more motivation I'll have to update. ^.^ **


	4. Chapter 2: Sake and Uchiha

**Hi guys! I am so unbelievably sorry that this hasn't been updated in so long. . I lost my drive for most of my stories when I got my new computer and couldn't switch over all of my documents, and then when I was finally getting back into the groove of things I got a really bad virus and ended up having to wipe my new computer so I lost all of my work again. And I just haven't really been in the mood to do anything since then. But~ I got a wild want to do this so here's chapter two if you count chapters one and two as prologue, four if you don't. **

**Also, thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. Silent subscribers are not pleasing, but you guys are.3**

**Enjoy!**

Hinata hummed to herself as she worked, wiping down tables in the dimly lit bar, listening to the hushed conversations around her intently as she tried to work out important pieces of information concerning her mission. She had been in the small town for almost two and a half weeks and so far she wasn't any closer to infiltrating the Akatsuki's off-branch based there. She sighed as the door opened admitting a tall man with shaggy white hair and a red headed female clinging to his arm. Hinata tucked the cloth she'd been using to wipe off tables into her apron pocket and went back to the bar as they took a seat in the far back. She made her way over to them, pulling her skirt down for the umpteenth time that day as she passed a couple men who whistled low.

"Hi there." She said sweetly, smiling to both of them. "Can I get anything for you two?"

"Some sake, please~" The woman sang cheerfully. Hinata nodded and turned to the man.

"A glass of water please." The woman pouted as Hinata turned to walk back to the bar.

"Akiro-kun, why won't you have any sake with me?" Her companion laughed.

"Because one of us needs to keep a clear head, Mery-chan." Hinata tuned out the men trying to pick her up as shewalked past, taking the sake and water to the couple's table.

"Is there anything else you two need?" The man, Akiro, shook his head as did his companion. "Okay then." Hinata made her way back behind the bar and into the owner's office.

"What do you mean you quit? You can't just not show up for work! Or does no one know about a little thing called two week notice? Ya know what, screw it, don't bother comin' in to get your last check; you just gave that up." Her boss hung up the phone angrily.

"Is everything okay, Hedeki-sama?" She asked as she picked her jacket down from the coat rack sitting by his desk.

"Midore quit." Hinata wasn't surprised. Midore had been threatening to quit for weeks if she didn't get a raise. "I'm gonna have to cancel the show tonight. Unless..." He trailed off, a michievious glint coming to his gray eyes. "Can you sing, Hina?" Hinata's eyes, a light shade of blue for the sake of keeping a low profile, widened.

"I-I...I'm not v-very good..." He stood up smiling.

"That's okay, I just need some form of entertainment. No one will really be paying attention to you, they never do, I just need someone on that stage doing something. Will you do it, Hina? Please?"

"I...I g-guess I ca-can." Hedeki sighed in relief.

"That's great, Hina. Thank you so much. If you want to go home and change then there's still a little bit before before Midore was supposed to go on. I'm going to go tell the pianist. Do you know what you'll sing?"

"I have an idea..." Hinata fiddled with the hem of her shirt, regretting saying she'd do it instantly. She had never sang for anyone except Neji, she wasn't ready to sing in public. She walked outside feeling dazed before looking around and leaping to the trees to get back to the small apartment she'd found a few days ago. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, heart racing as she thought about what she had agreed to. What was she going to do? She couldn't tell her boss she was too scared to do it and that he would just have to deal with losing the few costumers that came in to see the show every week. She wasn't even quite sure what she would wear. Midore had always been over the top with her stage clothes, wearing lots of make-up and teasing her hair up along with skimpy clothes that normally didn't fit with the songs she sang.

Her eyes widened as she noticed a small box in the back of the back of her closet. She picked it up, feeling her eyes fill with tears as she took the top off. Inside was a dark gray dress that Naruto had bought for her when they first started hanging out as friends. She pulled it out of the box and layed it on her bed before she started to strip off hr work clothes. She bunched the fabric up before slipping her head into it letting the rest shimmy down her curves. She tied a white sash around her hips before turning to look at herself in the mirror. The dress fit her perfectly, sticking like a second skin to her hips where the material fell losely to her ankles. There was a slit in the side that went up mid-thigh, making her slightly uncomfortable with the amount of skin showing. She chuckled quietly to herself as a tear made it's way down her cheek. She could clearly see Naruto in her head when she had tried the dress on for the first time, mouth hanging open, sky blue eyes scanning over her as he stammered with synonyms to gorgeous. She had never felt more beautiful than she had that day with him in the small dress shop.

She wiped her face before stepping into the bathroom to pull her hair long hair down from it's bun. The loose waves fell down her back and she hurried to run a brush through the locks before taking a section from both sides and seuring them at the back of her head. Her bangs were brushed over to one side and as she looked at herself in the mirror, she was shocked to find that she thought she looked pretty. She gave herself a small smile before looking over the dress again. She nodded before stepping out of the bathroom and back into her small room. She only owned one pair heels and as she looked past the very practical and not sexy shoes sitting on the floor of her closet she was relieved that she had brought them from Konoha. They were a plain pair of black heels but with the dress they looked perfect. Hinata took a deep breath before slipping her feet into them and walking back out of her apartment. She surveyed her surroundings before once again leaping to the rooftops to get back to the small bar in time to perform.

Hinata made her way around to the employee entrance, hoping she wouldn't have to deal with the obnoxious men that always hit on her and Midore when they were working. Hideki's eyes widened as she pulled off her jacket to hang it on the coat rack. She blushed and kept her eyes on the floor as he stood and waked around his desk to meet her. He gave her a big smile before placing a finger under her chin and making her look at him.

"You look amazing, Hina. Don't be nervous, just go talk to the pianist about your song. With how dark it is in the bar compared to how light it is on stage you won't even be able to see anyone in the crowd if it makes you feel any better." Hinata nodded before taking the door that lead to the cramped backstage area. The bar itself was small so the stage was only big enough for the piano and one or two performers, but there was a bit of area to relax behind the curtain where she found a tall lanky young man with short sandy brown hair smoking. He turned to look at her as she stepped in.

"I assume you're the new singer?" She gave a small nod, hands folded in front of her and eyes on the floor. No matter how hard she tried to break the habit, the years of bridal training she had had to endure before Hanabi was born had made an impact and she couldn't bring herself to meet anyone's eyes but Naruto's. "Well, mind laying out the song for me? You've got like ten minutes to teach me the song before you go on." Hinata nodded and started humming the tune for the music. His eyes widened and she stopped, thinking she had done something weird.

"I know that song. I didn't think anyone else would know it since it came out so long ago. Where'd you hear it?"

"My mom used to sing it to me." She said quickly. Not entirely a lie on her part, Kurenai had sang it to her once and Kurenai was like a mother to her.

"Cool. Well, I know the song and all, but would you sing a line for me? I need to know which key you sing in." Hinata blushed heavily before singing a few lines. Hedeki came in as she finished, seeming a bit tense.

"Ready, Hina? It's time." She nodded and took a deep breath as the pianist walked through the curtains to take his seat in front of the large musical instrument. Hinata stepped through the curtain herself to a chorus of applause before he started the slow tune. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself for a few seconds before starting in with the words.

"Just think of this and me as just a few of the many things to lie around, to clutter up your shelves. And I wish you weren't worth the wait, 'cause there's some thing sI'd like to say to you. And I don't think that you know what you've been missin'. And I don't think that you know what you've been missin'." A small sad smile came to her lips as an image of Naruto came to mind. It was shortly after the festival where he had kissed her and they were lying on his bed just holding each other. He had tilted her head up to lay a gentle kiss on her forehead, the most beautiful tenderness in his eyes as he looked at her. Her heart clenched as she went on with the song.

"And I dare you to forget the marks you left across my neck, from those nights when we were both found at our best. And I said I could make this obvious and you, you could deny me all in one breath;you could shrug me off your shoulders." The bar's occupants were silent as she sang softly heart aching with how much she missed Naruto. "And I don't think that you know what you've been missing, 'cause I don't think that you know what you've been missing. And I don't think that you know, is that I don't think that you know, is that I don't think that you know what you've been missing." She caught movement in the back corner near the door from the corner of her eye, noticing the familiar shape of the person as they watched her, almost completely shrouded by the shadows filling the place. Honing in with her byakugan she almost stopped singing as she recognized the person standing there.

Her heart started racing as he just stared at her, red eyes unblinking. He stood as the music ended, raven ponytail swinging across his back as he exited the bar. Hinata just gaped at the door, dumbfounded for a moment before more applause pulled her back. She blushed heavily and said a soft thank you before exiting stage.

"I need some water." She said as she passed Hedeki, ignoring his happy voice as it followed her down the short hallway. She went through his office to the bathroom, locking the door once inside. She leaned heavily on the door as dread settled in her heart. She was going to die. Why else would Itachi Uchiha be in the bar watching her so intently?


	5. Chapter 3: Hurt

**You guys have no idea how happy I was when I logged into Yahoo! this morning and saw so many emails from people favoriting and alerting this story. Since you guys seem to like this story so much I started this shortly after I woke up. It's not as long as last chapter sadly, but next chapter will be. **

**Well, enjoy!**

Sakura sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest, tears slipping down her cheeks as she watched people bustling around on the streets outside her window. She hadn't left the hotel room for almost two weeks, hoping Sasuke would come back. She could still feel him on her. The way he touched her, the way he looked at her, it was all still there in her mind torturing her as she sat there alone. wishing he was there with his arms around her. She should have known when he came to her that it would end like this, that he would leave once he had gotten what he wanted. She chuckled, the sound breaking into a sob.

"Well he got it didn't he?" She sniffled and hugged herself tighter, wishing she hadn't given him everything. After all those years of giving him her love for it to be ignored and unrequited she shouldn't have been stupid enough to let him to take that last thing that she had kept locked away for him. But she had been stupid. She had been stupid enough to bring him into her arms when he was hurting and console him. She could tell that he wasn't right, he was broken, and now because she had slept with him, she was too. Her hand flew to her stomach as nausea swept over her. Rushing to the small bathroom she kneeled in front of the toilet, cursing him for this. For leaving her to deal with her feelings while he brooded over his messed up childhood, for leaving her to go avenge his clan after she bared her soul to him, for leaving her alone in a run down hotel outside of Wind Country after taking her virginity. Her retching gave way to sobs once more as she leaned back against the wall. Her green eyes were filled to the brim as she cried.

"Dammit, Sasuke! Why'd you even come to me? Why me? Sasuke!" She let her head beat against the wall slowly, trying to make her head hurt as much as her chest.

"Sakura-Chan? Sakura-Chan are you in there?" She heard Naruto's voice faintly, not bothering to answer as she lied down on the tile floor. She heard a loud bang before the bathroom door was opening to let Konoha's knucklehead in. His eyes widened as he saw her there before he kneeled down to pull her into his arm. "Sakura-Chan, what happened? Are you okay?" He rubbed circles on her back as her small body shook in his grasp.

"H-he was here. He-he needed me Nar-Nartuo. He needed me fo-for once. It w-was him who nee-needed me."

"Shhh." Naruto said softly as he held her to him. He would kill Sasuke for this. He had caused the pinkette enough pain in her life, why couldn't he have just stayed away like he had been doing? Why did he have to come back just to tear her apart?

_**|/|/|/|/|/|**_

Naruto sighed quietly as he looked down at the pink-haired girl curled up next to him. She hadn't been ready to go back to Konoha so here they were, sharing her hotel room. He rolled over, trying not to move the bed too much so Sakura could get some sleep. His thoughts strayed to Hinata after a few moments. God how he missed her. He couldn't even walk by Ichiraku without feeling her absence like a hole in his being and he still couldn't believe Tsunade had told them not to search for her anymore. Sighing again he stood, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep while thinking about her. Opening the window, he climbed out to sit on the roof just running through old memories. That first night at the festival, the next morning when they had went out shopping together, the way she looked at him in that dark gray dress, that first morning she had surprised him by waking him up with Ichiraku ramen, the way she had stood up to Neji when he had said she shouldn't spend so much time with Naruto, it all just hit him. She was so perfect and by some quirk of fate, she liked him. Or ate least she had. His throat burned as the possibility that she had ran away finally popped into his mind. Did she run away from the village to get away from him? Did she not care about him anymore? Or had he just hurt her enough before she left that she couldn't take it?

"Thinking about Hinata?" Sakura said as she climbed up to sit beside him. He nodded, not trusting his voice. "She must really care about you. I mean, you were the only one who she would ever talk to freely. Even with just me and Tenten she was always so quiet, just sitting there and looking at the floor. But she wasn't like that with you. Even Neji said it was weird how much of an influence you had on her. I think..." She waited until he opened his eyes and looked up at her to finish. "I think you should go look for her. Even if Tsunade said you shouldn't be on the squad to look for her, I think that if anyone were to find her, it should be you." Naruto gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Sakura." He said thickly before sitting up to hug her. "But right now, I need to take care of you. Hinata can handle herself a lot better than we all give her credit for and you don't need to be alone."

"Neither does she..." Naruto nodded.

"Hinata's never alone. Even if I can't be with her physically, she's never alone." Sakura smiled.

"Have you ever told her how you feel, Naruto?" He shook his head and sighed again.

"I can't. Hiashi would never let his daughter be with a jinchuuriki like me." He chuckled dryly. "Especially not me. I'm the 'Demon of the Leaf' remember? Even if by some weird twist Hinata did want to be with me, it would never happen and she'd just get hurt, and I don't want that." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You've earned the respect everyone you've ever met, you can get Hinata's father to accept you." She patted him on the back before standing. "As much as I want to stay in case Sasuke comes back, Tsunade probably needs me, so let's go home, Naruto."

"Yeah, let's go." He followed her lead as she swung herself back in the window to the room to gather her things.


	6. Chapter 4: Off Branch and Uchiha

**Okie, so, I'm gonna clear up some things that I meant to that I never did and reply to Heavy-d-Friki's comment real quick then you guys can go on with reading the chapter. ^.^ I'll try not to make this note too long so you can go ahead and get to reading the chapter. **

**This story is pretty much AU. It's in the Naruto universe but I'm not following the original storyline for the manga or anime. There will be the two year time skip, and I would like to spend more time on the mission than I originally had meant to, so I'm sorry if you don't like that, I'll make some of the chaters more filler like so you can skip them to get back to the NaruHina. **  
><strong>This story has multiple pairings. SakuSasu, NaruHina, ***Hina, (Not telling you guys who the guy is ) implications of SasuHina, GaaOC, ShikaTem, KankOC, and NejiTen. I won't spend a lot of time on most of the pairings, but those are all of the pairings that will be used in this story. If you guys have any requests for possible one-shot pairings to put in here just ask and I'll see what I can do.:) <strong>  
><strong>She's working in the small barcafe at the moment to make the Akatsuki off-branch think that she's run away and is just trying to start a new life in this small town and to make money so she can pay for the apartment she's using while living there. **  
><strong>Niko, Meryl, and Akiro are the three leaders of the off-branch making them second in line to Tobi to become an actual Akatsuki member. <strong>  
><strong>No, she's not working with Niko, Meryl, and Akiro yet, but she will be soon enough.<strong>  
><strong>One last thing, I know I said this chapter was going to be really long, but I'm really tired and I think I've reached a good stopping point. I'll try to update again soon.<strong>

**Now then, thank you to all of my other reviewers and subscribers!:D You guys make me so happy. ^.^ If you guys have any questions just feel free to PM me or ask in a review. I read all of my reviews and take time to reply to any questions like I did above.**

**Well, enjoy!**

"Yo, Niko, have you figured anything else out yet about our little singer?" Akiro said as Niko entered the room. They had been keeping an eyes on the missing leaf nin since she had arrived in their small town, trying to figure out anything they could about her. Niko nodded as he took a seat opposite Akiro and pulled a small notepad from his pocket.

"This is all the information I could get about her." Akiro picked the notepad up from where Niko had tossed it on the table and flipped through the pages.

"So she's a Hyuga? The heiress apparent at that." He chuckled. "So there was nothing about a mission bringing her out here?" Niko shook his head.

"As far as any of the villagers know she ran away. They had all originally thought that she had been kidnapped but after two weeks with no ransom note or anything, they've pretty much knocked that off the list of possibilities." Akiro nodded.

"I'll go talk to Zetsu about what to do with her. Itachi was at her little performance tonight and he said he didn't recognize her from the village which means that she's probably the same age as his brother, maybe a little bit younger. She had her eyes disquised, because they were light blue when we saw her at the bar, not the lavender color one normally attributes with the Hyuga's."

"If she did run away then she's most likely trying to keep a low profile. If someone were to recognize her eyes and tell Konaha where she was, they would send someone to take her back. I'll see if I can find anything else. Tell me what Zetsu says." Akiro nodded as both men stood.

"Have you talked to Meryl since you got back?" Niko shook his head. "You should probably go see her. She misses you." Niko scoffed.

"Sure she does. I'll think about it." Niko opened the door and stepped out before Akiro got a chace to say anything else. Akiro sighed and walked into the other room of the small house they called home. Meryl was lying on the couch half-naked, sleeping soundly as she curled around Niko's favorite pillow. Akiro shook his head. With the way she acted the few times Niko actually stayed with them it was no wonder he didn't believe that she had feelings for him, and yet she still continued to act like a bitch and flirt with other guys while he was around, only being sweet about him when he wasn't around. Akiro couldn't count the number of times he had pulled Meryl off of Deidara or other guys when Niko was around. He opened the next door quietly and stepped through.

"Zetsu." Akiro called, waiting for the man to appear. Zetsu slowly rose from the floor to meet the the violet eyed nin. "Her name is Hinata Hyuga and as far as anyone knows she ran away. She's been working in a little bar downtown since last week and doesn't seem to still be affiliated with the Leaf. What do you want us to do with her?"

"Leave her for now. Itachi will deal with her. Keep an eye out for any Leaf nin searching around here."

"Can do." Zetsu sunk back into the wood silently as Akiro turned towards his bed and flopped down on the mattress.

There was a faint knock on his door before it opened to reveal Meryl, clad in one of Niko's shirts and a pair of training shorts.

"Is Niko-kun back yet?" She said, rubbing her light eyes. Akiro nodded, eyes shut as he lied on his back. "He already left again?" Akiro nodded again. "Do you know if he's coming back soon?" He shook his head. She sighed before walking back into her room.

_**|/|/|/|/|/|**_

Back in her apartment, Hinata sat down under the cascade of hot water in her shower. She didn't know why seeing Itachi had shooken her up so much, she was here to investigate the Akatsuki. Seeing him should be a relief right? Knowing that she was on the right track and could get the mission over with and go home to Naruto? And yet knowing he was there, had been watching her, honestly scared the hell out of her. She had never actually met the man, but his reputation preceeded him and had been one of the reasons her father hadn't wanted her to be around Sasuke much growing up, thinking that his brother may have rubbed off on him. He had looked so sad though. It must have been tough on him, having to live with the guilt of killing his entire family.

She mentally shook herself, not wanting to spend a hour debating over whether or not the elder Uchiha was mentally unstable, a broken soul, or just downright demented. Standing she reached for the shampoo to lather her long locks before rinsing and repeating with conditioner snd stepping out to dry off. She dired off and wrapped a towel around her head before opening the door and almost screaming. Sitting on her bed was none other than Itachi Uchiha, studying her with a cold impersonal gaze.


	7. Chapter 5: What if?

**I'm such a terrible person for not finishing this a LOT sooner. Q.Q I'm sorry if you guys hate me, but I love you, and I didn't mean for my stories to get away from me and this not get updated. And I'm sorry that I did finally update and it's so short. **

"Who-who are you?!" Hinata choked out, taking a step away from him. This was her mission, sitting right in front of her, but staring into the cold eyes of one Itachi Uchiha was enough to make any girl terrified.

"You know very well who I am little Hyuga." He said quietly, standing and taking a step closer to her. "I'm certain you've heard what happened to my clan, growing up in the Leaf Village." Hinata took a deep breath and nodded, eyes sinking to the floor. "Why are you here, Hyuga?"

"I cou-couldn't stay in K-Konoha." Her voice was soft as she spoke, trying to stretch the truth as far as it would go without breaking into a lie.

"Why not?" His arms were crossed over his chest, watching her with a blank expression.

"I-I thought..." She blushed as she admitted something she hadn't even told Naruto. "I thought I was pregnant. An-and my father w-would never have al-allowed something like that to sta-stain the Hyuga name."

"Are you?" She shook her head no. "Then why haven't you returned to Konoha?"

"I didn't want to...to see him."

"Your father?" She shook her head again, thinking fleetingly of how odd it was to be questioned by someone with a reputation as bloody as Itachi's in such a calm manner.

"No, no-not mine. The baby's. H-he doesn't feel the same, and thin-thinking that I ran away from my home to protect him in some wa-way, it...I can't face him."

"And so you stayed even thought you know you can never return to Konoha once they brand you as a missing nin." She nodded. "What do you know of the Akatsuki, little Hyuga?" She looked up at him with a gaze she hoped seemed confused. "Don't bother acting like you know nothing, I know all ninja in Konoha have been warned of us." She nodded once more.

"I-I don't know anyth-thing more than the o-other shinobi, only that you're a group of missing nin targeting the jinchuriki." _Like Naruto..._Itachi nodded before stepping forward to place a hand to her head. Hinata's eyes widened before they closed, the girl going unconscious. Itachi lied her down on the bed before taking his leave, returning to their temporary base to find Akiro and Meryl gone.

Niko looked up as Itachi entered the room, standing to follow him into the small kitchen of the house.

"What did you find out about the Leaf nin?" Niko asked, leaning against the counter and watching Itachi carefully.

"She has no intention of returning to Konohagakure."

"You're certain?" Itachi nodded.

"She's either telling the truth, or she's the best liar I've ever seen."

"What's next then?"

"We invite her to join us. If she is as valuable an asset as he seems to think she will be, then you'll have another member on your small team."

**|\|\|\| Six Months Later |\|\|\|**

"Oh baby!" Meryl whistled as Hinata came out of the dressing room of the small clothing store. Hinata was on to perform again tonight at the small bar where she worked and she had nothing to wear. She would have just stolen something from Meryl's stash of clothes if the other kunoichi wasn't two cup sizes smaller in the chest area. Since she had nothing to wear, Meryl had insisted on taking Hinata shopping and she appeared pleased that she had as Hinata gave a small twirl in the short dress. It was a dark navy blue that came down mid-thigh with sky blue lace straps that went up to tie beneath her hair in a halter style. The dress hugged her every curve, bringing attention to her slim waist and the womanly flare of her hips. A few months before, Hinata would have never worn something like this, but living with Meryl and the guys had given Hinata a new sense of confidence in her body.

"I have the PERFECT shoes for you to wear with that, Hina-Chan. You're going to look amazing, tonight. Which is perfect considering a certain shinobi will be in attendance tonight." Meryl pretended to examine her nails as she said this.

"Itachi-san will be there?" Meryl nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"Just to see you, Hina-chan. So let's get you home and ready so you can impress him tonight." Hinata went to change back into her normal clothes while Meryl paid for the dress and her own items. They made their way back home chattering excitedly about Hinata's second performance. Shortly after her first performance for the small bar some patrons had gotten rowdy and ended up destroying the stage in the place. Hinata's heart stopped when she heard a familiar laugh echo down the street to her. Looking up she saw the one person who could make her heart pound and her palms sweat with just his presence walking down the street ahead of them. Thinking quick Hinata's drug Meryl into a nearby building.

"I am starving." She said as she took a seat at one of the few tables in the tempura shop. Meryl didn't question the sudden change and took the seat opposite her with a smile at the approaching waiter. They ordered their food and drinks and sat talking about the show that night. Their food came and the waiter smiled sheepishly at them before retreating behind the counter. Meryl finished her food first as usual, and they were off soon after to get ready.

**|\|\|\|\|\|**

The bar was crowded and smelled like cheap cigarettes when Naruto and Sakura entered. They found a seat near the back and sat close to avoid being thrown up against the other patrons.

"Why are we even bothering with this, Sakura-chan? It probably isn't even Hinata!" Naruto said, rubbing his forehead in irritation. Irritation over not having slept for more than a few hours for the past two weeks, over being cheated by the doorman and paying far more to get in than the locals, over the fact that he was so cramped in this small bar that he was quickly becoming claustrophobic. But mostly, irritation to hide just how hopeful he was that he was wrong. He wanted for the girl they had seen on the poster to be Hinata more than he had ever wanted anything in his life.

"And what if it is?" Sakura replied, strangely calm even when being jostled by people brushing by them to get to their seats.

"What if it is, Sakura? She left for a reason, what if she doesn't want to be found? What if we've just spent the past six months running around for nothing?" _What if she hates me? _Sakura laid a hand on his shoulder, seeming to hear the words he'd left unsaid.

"Naruto-" The lights in the room almost went off completely as light filled the stage. A slight man with dark brown curls stepped up to the microphone.

"As I'm sure most of you know, we normally always have a show for our lovely customers every Friday, but since half of the bar got destroyed a few months ago, we haven't been able to have anyone come to perform for you all. I'm happy to say that this is no longer the case." A light applause broke out in the room and a few people let out short cheers. "I'm sure I'm boring you all, so let's just get on with it, eh? I'd like to introduce you all to Hina Miyake, who's where t sing for you all. Enjoy!" As he stepped down from the stage Hinata stepped up to the microphone and into the light. Naruto gasped as he saw her after all this time. She had been growing her hair out before she left, but now she wore it short again, the dark locks curling just above her shoulders. She was stunning and he could do nothing but stare at her, mouth gaping. It had been so long since he had seen her, he felt like he was wholly in shock. She seemed so familiar and yet so foreign. She didn't look at the floor as she said hello and even smiled as the music started.

"I guess I'll take the long way home tonight. I'll drive as far as I can drive, just to escape the fight." Naruto had never heard Hinata sing before, but he knew immediately he wanted to hear it again. Over and over, every day for the rest of his life. No matter how much he had tried to fight it before, seeing her now just as breathtaking as always, he knew that he could never stop loving her. He could never lie down and let her marry someone else, someone who couldn't love her the way he did. "I never said you couldn't hate me. I never said you couldn't shake. So don't cry, baby, 'cause you're way too good for that. It's your sweet perfume, the scent of you.

"I tense my toes and close my eyes as I whisper to you, it's your sweet perfume, the scent of you that I, oh, oh, no, no, no. Let's let our bodies sleep in today. Your bones are much too fragile anyway, your lovely face, your lovely touch. I can't find a bone of love in you." She seemed to look right to him at that moment. He thought of all the times he'd left Hinata alone after a night together, a night where she would pour her love and soul into everything and he would just take it in and leave, try not to mess up any more than he already had by loving her. His throat burned as she finished the song.

"I wanna feel the beat of your selfish heart as our bodies melt into one in the dark. I wanna hold you close as we fall into the night." In that moment, Naruto hated himself for how stupid he'd been. If Hinata did return with them, he was going to fix what he had broken, no matter what he had to do, he was going to prove to her that he loved her and deserved all the love she had given him in the past.


	8. Author's Note

I'm sorry that I've fallen behind on this story. I had a new chapter prepared that I was going to post, but I lost it, along with all of my other writing(Including chapter three of 'Artist Hidden In The Sand', chapter four of 'Why Love, Gaara?', and chapter three of 'They'll Never Take You'.D'x) when I swapped my OS since none of my documents copied over to my external hard drive properly.:( But after rereading it in an attempt to get my creative juices flowing, so to speak, I realized that I don't like how rushed it feels, so I'm really considering rewriting it. If I do, I'll post it under the same title on my page and give you guys some time to go read it and decide if you like it and whatnot before I take this version of it down.

I just wanted to let you all know what's going on right now and I'm really sorry about how little I've updated any of my stories.:(


End file.
